When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part 14
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Luna has been locked away and everything is getting back to normal around the bunker. Raylene and Sam are getting closer-could they finally get married? what about Ben? He wants to become a hunter but Dean says hell no? Are more babies written in the cards? Who know? Keep reading. Hope you love this story as much as I do. :)


He freed her breast from her top as he kissed his way down her neck. "Dean, we cannot do this here—not with our children asleep on the blanket next to us!" Cheyanne said, she did not want to stop him but she didn't want to make love to him right next to the kids. Dean laughed as he fixed her top back, but continued kissing her. "You're absolutely right. You are also absolutely irresistible." Dean said as he kept kissing her neck.

Cheyanne finally convinced Dean to pack everything up and head to the beach house. They took the twins up to their room and put them to bed. Dean took Cheyanne's hand and led her into their room and over to their bed. He kissed her as he gently laid her down. Dean smiled at her as he reached up and untied her bikini top and threw it on the floor. "Such a naughty boy." She whispered as he nuzzled her neck. Cheyanne loved the feel of his stubble on her sun kissed skin. "Dammit woman you too damn sexy!" Dean playfully growled in her ear.

Cheyanne giggled as Dean began kissing his way down her body to the waist of her shorts. He smiled up at her as he unbuttoned them and then slid them down her legs. "Mmmmmm." She murmured when he began kissing his way up her thighs to the juncture at the top of them. Dean didn't stop with just kissing them. He gently parted her legs and began licking and kissing her as well. Cheyanne arched her back into him and moaned with pleasure as Dean continued to lick her core. Cheyanne looped her legs over Dean's shoulders and arched into his mouth.

"Dean!" Cheyanne gasped when he began using his fingers along with his tongue on her body. "Yes baby, that's it, let go for your big daddy!" He said between licks and strokes. He didn't have to urge her on because she was already at the edge of her orgasm. She climaxed around his tongue and fingers. Dean kept licking and stroking and brought her over the edge over and over again.

Finally Dean pulled himself from between his wife's legs. He stood up and took his clothes off. He stared down at the naked body of his pregnant wife and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said as he crawled up the bed, pinning her beneath him. "So are you." Cheyanne said as she circled her arms around his neck.

Dean gently parted her thighs as he slid his hard cock deep inside of her waiting body. He closed his eyes at the sensations of her hot, wet, pussy wrapping around his cock. "OH God baby." Dean whispered in Cheyanne's ear. "Harder, deeper. Faster!" Cheyanne panted as she wrapped her legs tighter around Dean's waist and arched her back to meet him thrust for thrust. Dean kissed Cheyanne as he made her wishes his commands.

He smiled down at her wickedly as he pulled out and made her roll over on all fours. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her from behind. Cheyanne gripped the headboard and sank back onto Dean's cock. She loved it when he took her from behind. Doggie-style was one of her favorite positions, especially since her belly would soon be in the way. Dean gripped her hips harder and began pounding into her deeper and harder.

Pretty soon she began making the squeaking noise he loved that meant he was hitting her G-spot. He could feel her orgasm building around him as he sought to slam his cock into her as deep as he could. Dean bit her shoulder as he thrust into one final time, sending them both over the edge. They came at the exact same time. He held on to her hips for dear life as he shuddered and came deep inside her.

He waited for a few minutes, until her body was no longer milking his cock, before he pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed. "Whew!" Dean exhaled as he smiled at Cheyanne. "Mmmmmm." Cheyanne said as she snuggled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I so wanted you right there on the beach." Dean mused out loud as he bent down to kiss Cheyanne. "I know, me too but we did have the twins asleep next to us." Cheyanne laughed.

Sam and Raylene were in their favorite spot in front of the fire. "I still can't believe that Bobby owns a beach house." Raylene said as she snuggled up next to Sam. He smiled at her as he placed a hand on her belly, feeling their baby move. "I love it here." He told her as she kissed him. "I know, me too, I almost wish we could just live here forever and never go back to Kansas." Raylene said quietly, then immediately felt guilty.

Sam and Raylene wanted their own place but not this far from Dean and Cheyanne. For some reason, he highly doubted Dean would go for the idea anyway. Dean was perfectly happy with everybody living under the same roof—he was clueless to the fact that Sam and Raylene might actually need their own space. Sam laughed at the thought of his brother.

"Son of a bitch!" Cheyanne mumbled when her ringing phone woke her up. Dean laughed as he reached across her and grabbed her phone. "Yea!" He answered sleepily. "Squirrel! Fancy you answering Glenda's phone!" Crowley said as he sat down at the desk in his office. He hadn't planned on Dean grabbing Cheyanne's phone.

"She's sleeping. What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Cheyanne up. She had went back to sleep as soon as he had grabbed her phone. "Ah, so noble of you allowing her to sleep when you're not rutting her brains out." Crowley snarked. He had always loved the way the he could get under Dean's skin with his snide comments.

Dean stood up and began pacing around the bedroom. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't know why Crowley was calling Cheyanne, but he didn't like it. "I was calling to tell her that Brandon was up to his tricks again—I told her she should have killed him while she had the chance, but no she just had to be the good witch about this. Dean, he is going around informing other hunters that your wife is a witch." Crowley said with an emphasis on the word hunters.

Dean ran his hand down his face, he knew what this could mean for Cheyanne. He hung up the phone and placed it back on Cheyanne's nightstand. Dean pulled on a pair of pants and went downstairs. He put the coffee on and sat down at the table as he waited for it to perc. He could not sit still. He went back upstairs, grabbed his phone off the charger and then headed back downstairs to the den.

Dean sat down in the big leather office chair as he scrolled through his contacts list. He found Roy's number and dialed it. "Dean? Is everything okay?" Roy asked as he answered the phone. Dean usually never called unless something big was about to happen. Dean propped his feet up on Cheyanne's desk as he explained to Roy about Brandon and the bounty on Chey's head. Roy had found out by accident about Cheyanne's powers and about her being an Oracle. He hadn't told a soul and protected his friends at all costs, especially Cheyanne.

She had done wonders for Dean Winchester. Roy could remember back when Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne were just kids and how she had always looked at Dean. Roy knew way back then that there was something special between those two kids. John Winchester had done his best to squash whatever was trying to blossom between his oldest son and Cheyanne. Roy was happy that Dean had finally got back with Cheyanne. Roy promised Dean that he would keep an ear out and keep an eye on Brandon.

Dean hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then headed back to the den. He turned on Cheyanne's computer and propped his feet up on her desk while he waited for it to boot up. Dean looked over and noticed that a fax had come in sometime during the night. It was from Bobby.

Dean smiled as he called the old drunk. "Dean! Bout damn time you called!" Bobby teased as he sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee. "I just saw the fax you sent." Dean said. The fax was a few notes of hunters looking for Cheyanne's coven. There were pictures of all the coven members along with the locations of the past meetings. Whoever was tracking the witches, was doing a damn good job.

"Mike up in Yakima sent this to me. I had quite some explaining to do about why Cheyanne was associated with a coven of witches. Dean, I think it would be best if she laid low for a while—as it would for all the ladies. I know Cheyanne thinks highly of Olivette and the other witches but this is literally a life or death situation." Bobby said gently.

He also warned Dean that Mike was one of the best trackers around and he wouldn't hesitate to collect any bounty on Cheyanne just because she was Dean's wife. Mike hadn't bought that Bobby knew nothing about his daughter being involved in a coven of witches. Mike knew that Bobby knew way more than he was letting on.

Dean hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. Next, he ran a hand down his face in frustration. He sat there for a few minutes then he began typing away on Cheyanne's computer. He pulled up a few game cams that had been set up near a few of the coven's meeting sites. Dean came across them by accident but had no doubts who posted them. He would have to have a serious talk with Cheyanne when she woke up.

He didn't have to wait very long. A few minutes later, he heard water running to the shower in the master bedroom upstairs. He smiled as he thought of the hot water washing over his wife's body. Dean went upstairs to check on the twins. They were still sleeping so he walked across the hall to his and Cheyanne's bedroom. He saw that she had left the bathroom door opened so she could hear the twins if they woke up. He wanted to go join her but instead he went back downstairs and began making breakfast.

Cheyanne walked into the kitchen a little while later, with a twin in each hip. She was wearing a tank top and a short denim skirt. Her feet were bare and her wet hair was clipped up just the way Dean loved it. "Mmmmmm something smells good!" She said as she helped the twins into their highchairs, then walked over to the coffee pot. Dean had cooked eggs, bacon, hash browns, biscuits and gravy. "All your favorites—or should I say all her favorites?" He said as he bent down and kissed her belly, then stood back up to kiss her. Cheyanne giggled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Dean fixed the twins plates, then fixed Cheyanne one before finally fixing his own plate. He smiled when Cheyanne raved about his cooking. "Dean Winchester, you are the best husband ever!" She said between bites of bacon and eggs. Dean laughed as he ate his own breakfast. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I am pretty awesome." He said with a wink. He loved doing things just to make Cheyanne smile.

Dean had always thought Cheyanne was beautiful but he had fallen in love with her mind. Her body had always been a bonus, but that isn't what made him stay with her all this time. It was the fact that she was the first woman to ever challenge him to live a better way. Cheyanne challenged Dean to be a better person. Dean saw her more than just his wife and the mother of his twins, she was—and had always been—his best friend.

"I figured you just might be having a craving." He teased as he refilled her coffee cup. "Oh yes! Your daughter is definitely wanting a cheeseburger with extra onions too!" Cheyanne admitted sheepishly as she rubbed her belly. Castiel had told Cheyanne the baby's gender the night he stopped her miscarriage but he had only recently let it slip to Dean. The doctor couldn't even tell on the ultrasound yet but Castiel already knew.

Sam opened one eye as he reached for his ringing phone. "Hey Bobby." He said as he recognized the number. Sam! I been meaning to congratulate you and Raylene on the baby. I can't wait for the newest ones to get here." Bobby said more cheerful than usual. "Yea thanks." Sam said as he sat up in his side of the bed. "Listen, when you wake up, I left something for you in the den. Look in the top drawer of my desk." Bobby said then he hung up.

Sam stared at his phone for a minute as he laughed and shook his head. Raylene was still asleep when Sam headed downstairs and put the coffee on to brew. He walked into the den and sat down at the big desk. "Bobby, what are you up to?" Sam said to himself as he found the envelope on top and opened it. Inside the envelope was the deed to the beach house. "Cheyanne and I kinda figured you and Raylene might need a place to call your own—even if it is just to escape from hunting for a while." Bobby had written in a note he enclosed with the deed.

Sam smiled. He had to wipe a tear away as he carefully placed the deed back into the drawer and walked back to the kitchen. This would be there second home. Sam knew Raylene loved it here. He was still thinking things over as he began making pancakes and sausage. He had just finished flipping his last pancake and frying the last sausage when Raylene appeared in the doorway.

She was wearing one of his button down plaid shirts and nothing else. The blue in the shirt brought out the blue in her eyes. She smiled at him sleepily as she walked over to the coffee pot. He kissed her as he placed a plate of food in front of her. "Mmmmmm. I think all this sea air is doing wonders for me." She said as she took a bite of food. "I think the baby has something to do with it too." Sam said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink.

After they ate, Sam loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen. Then they headed next door to Dean and Cheyanne's. Sam stifled a laugh at Dean looking up stuff on Cheyanne's laptop while she was stretched out on the couch with her bare feet in his lap. The twins were sitting in the floor playing with toy dinosaurs and cars. The TV was playing a DVD of Barney for them in the background. The volume had been turned down because Cheyanne could not stand that damn purple dinosaur.

Cheyanne was reading a few tabloid newspapers. Sam laughed, they were looking for cases. "If you find anything worth checking out in those papers Chey, I owe you $50." He said as he sat down in the big overstuffed chair opposite them. Raylene sat down in his lap. Dean absentmindedly rubbed Cheyanne's feet and ankles. She placed a hand over his when he began rubbing her calves and tried to go up higher. "Behave!" She said as she lovingly patted his hand.

Dean flashed her his crooked grin. The sunlight reflecting in his bottle green eyes almost made her forget what she was saying. She cleared her throat and went back to reading her tabloid. "Oh here's one! Lochness type monster found in the Red River." Cheyanne said, trying to keep a straight face. Dean just shot her a look, which caused her to erupt into more laughter.

The twins, hearing their mother laugh, ran over to her and gave her hugs, joining in the laughter. Both boys showered Cheyanne with hugs and kisses. Cheyanne smiled as they climbed on the couch with her. She moved her legs to make room for her sons. They sat on the couch and tried to "help" Dean and Cheyanne look for cases.

Raylene picked up one of the photo albums sitting on the coffee table and began flipping through it. "I still can't believe how much little Sam and Dean look just like big Sam and Dean." She said with a laugh. "I say that every day." Cheyanne said as she ruffled little Sammy's hair. He looked up at her with those big hazel eyes and smiled. He then began showing her the little stuffed dinosaur he had in his hands.

Little Dean was looking over his dad's arms, watching Dean look up cases. Dean smiled down at his oldest son and shut the laptop. He picked him up and sat the toddler in his lap. "What are you doing?" Dean asked the boy. "Helping you." Little Dean answered with a giggle when big Dean began tickling him. Sam and Raylene watched Dean and Cheyanne with the twins and were in awe. Raylene hoped she could be as good a mom as her best friend. "You will be a great mom." Cheyanne said aloud to Raylene's thoughts. "Thanks, I hope so." Raylene said, smiling at Cheyanne.

The twins climbed down and went over to Sam and Raylene and climbed up in their laps. The house was filled with the laughter of the boys and the adults. Sam and Dean waited until the twins went down for naptime, then continued to look for cases. Cheyanne went into the den and began helping them and a couple other hunters find cases.

There were many hunters who had found out about Cheyanne. Some of them were now shying away from her and Dean, but the majority of their friends stood by them. Brandon was not known for being the sharpest tool in the shed, so most of the hunters who encountered him just ignored his claims. They would still call Dean, however, and inform him of the bullshit being spread about Cheyanne.

John Winchester was up in Wyoming tracking down a possible Wendigo problem. He had spent the day talking to the locals and even viewing the body of the latest victim at the coroner's office. John thought that even finding remains was unusual for a Wendigo but it had been a weird year. He was sitting in a corner booth in the local dive bar, nursing his whiskey and coke.

John was reviewing his notes from the day when he noticed a stranger approaching him. She was about 5ft 8 and had long red hair. John thought in some ways she reminded him of Cheyanne. When the woman spoke, he was surprised to hear a thick Scottish accent. She sat down across from John and for a moment he could have sworn he was staring into Cheyanne's eyes. Why did this woman remind her of her so much? He had known Cheyanne her whole life and had never met anyone who reminded him so much of her except Lydia.

"What's the matter mister? Cat got your tongue? I asked you what you were drinking.  
She asked again. John realized he had zoned out and hadn't heard a word she said. He apologized and listened patiently as she repeated her question. John knew who she was—he also knew that she was supposed to be dead.

Rowena sat across from John Winchester and began silently sizing him up. She knew if she wanted Cheyanne destroyed this was the place to start. He more than likely wouldn't go after her son but he would go after Dean's wife. Rowena would make her son pay for killing her. Crowley was not any better at killing her as he was at anything else in his miserable life. She had laid low long enough. It was time for her revenge.

Rowena and John talked for a while. She passed along some information to him. John Winchester had no clue that Cheyanne was a witch of any kind—she had powers sure but he had just figured that was mainly because she was half demon, he hadn't known Cheyanne was his powerful—much less in Coven. All the pieces finally started clicking into place as he began to realize just what his sons and everybody else had been hiding from him.

From a booth across the bar, Brandon watched his new partner pass the information along to John Winchester. He smiled as he waited for the man to leave. Brandon knew that sooner or later John would lead him to the bitch and then he would turn her in and collect that bounty. Rowena was helping him because without Cheyanne around, she would be the most powerful witch in the world—if not the universe.

John looked over the information that Rowena had just gave him. He thanked her for it and then left the bar. He knew he needed to talk to Dean and Cheyanne as soon as he could get to Santa Monica. John Winchester quickly took care of the Wendigo and then headed to the beach house to talk to his sons.

Two days later, he pulled his truck up in front of the beach house. He swallowed hard and braced himself for the fight he knew was coming. John knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Dean was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, drinking coffee and reading the sports section of the newspaper. He and Sam had just returned from a job the night before so he decided today he was just a regular guy. He smiled as he caught up on his favorite baseball teams. Cheyanne had taken the twins for a walk along the beach. For the moment, Dean was enjoying having the house to himself.

Dean rolled his eyes when he heard the knock on the door. He was afraid Sara had made a return. She had been over a lot since they came here for the summer. Cheyanne liked the girl and laughed at the way she drooled over Dean. Ben drooled over Sara just as much as she drooled over Dean. Ben was off with Sam and Raylene to the movies.

Dean walked to the door and was surprised to see his dad standing on the other side. "Hey dad." Dean said as they hugged. "Hey Dean." John said as he smiled at his son. Dean was wearing a faded black t-shirt, faded jeans with a hole in the knee and he was barefoot. Dean also had about three days' worth of stubble on his face. John thought his son looked happier than he had ever seen him.

Dean let the door open as an open invite for his dad. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He knew he would need it for this visit. John Winchester rarely made social calls for the hell of it. "So dad, what brings you to the beach?" Dean asked him as he motioned for his dad to sit down. "What? I can't come check on my sons?" John asked, trying to play innocent—it wasn't working.

"Dad, you could, but you never do. Sam and I are fine—our wives are fine. So are the kids." Dean said as he went through the check list. Sam and Dean had still not told their dad that both Raylene and Cheyanne were pregnant. "Okay, you got me. Funny thing happened, I was in Wyoming, hunting a Wendigo, when I was approached by a few people who seems to think your wife is a witch and involved in some kind of coven." John said, giving his son a steely glare.

At that moment, Cheyanne came through the back door with the twins. She smiled at John and Dean as she carried a sleepy twin on each hip into the den and put them in their play pen. She closed the French doors and joined John and Dean in the living room. "Uncle John, Dean didn't tell me you were coming by." She said cheerfully. She knew John had just dropped by.

"Uh, Cheyanne, honey, could you possibly excuse Dean and I while we talk business." John asked, smiling up at Cheyanne. "No dad, this involves her—whatever you have to tell me, you can tell her too." Dean said trying not to show his anger. Cheyanne stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. John eyed her growing baby bump with trepidation.

He smiled at Cheyanne when she sat back down. "So what is it you want to discuss with us?" Cheyanne said as she took a drink. "Uh, I guess I'm a little behind, I haven't heard that you were expecting again." John said calmly. "Yea, well, there's a reason for that." Dean said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Same reason you failed to mention that you're married to a witch. Do you know how many hunters are after her coven?" John asked as he stood up and began to pace.

Cheyanne gently laid her hand on Dean and gave him an understanding look. "Uncle John, we didn't tell you for a reason—"Cheyanne began but John cut her off. "Oh I understand perfectly! Ever since I came back you two have done nothing but lie to my face! I understand you and Sammy are grown now but I still raised you better than this! Cheyanne how long have you been a witch? Do you have any idea what kind of danger you have put your family in?" He bellowed at her.

"Do not talk to me about putting families in danger! Let's get something straight here—you did not raise Sam and Dean, my dad did! You were too busy on trying to hunt down the demon that killed Aunt Mary and brainwashing the boys into being your perfect soldiers to worry about being any kind of dad to them!

You know why we didn't tell you about the coven or even the extent of my powers? For starters, my powers began to emerge after I was—after an accident! I joined the coven after the twins were born and I am a white witch—I cannot harm any living creature!

Dean and my children are my life—always have been, always will be! Technically I had to join the coven to learn how to use my powers to their full extent—and I am not just any white witch—I am a fucking Oracle and I saved your sorry ass from the pit and you would do best to remember that and show me some respect!" Cheyanne said dangerously calm. Dean's skin crawled whenever she stayed this calm.

Cheyanne refused to allow John Winchester to know how pissed she was—unfortunately anyone who knew her also knew that the calmer she stayed, the more pissed she was. John knew he was treading on thin ice. "What accident could possibly suddenly cause your powers to emerge? What do you mean Oracle?" He said, trying not to be too loud. He had almost forgotten the twins were asleep in the next room.

"Dad…" Dean said, trying to stop this before Cheyanne had to tell John about the rape. "No, it's okay baby." Cheyanne said as she walked over to Dean. He placed his arms around her protectively and held her. "Uncle John, before Dean and I got back together—I was living in Georgia. I was engaged to a man named Randy, who did not know anything about my past. Long story short, I left him and got with Dean.

Randy couldn't stand that I left him and he ended up kidnapping me and raping me—so bad that the doctor originally told me and Dean that I would never be able to have any more children. I didn't know I was pregnant before Randy raped me. After, the—incident, my powers began to show up. At first, I could just hear people's thoughts, mainly Dean's. Gradually, I could heal people and move things with my powers. Now I can take down a demon or a monster like it's nothing.

I am still the same girl I have always been, but I have grown into a strong, independent woman who busts her ass to take care of her family and help her husband save the world. You can throw your bitch fit all you want and that's your choice but I would implore you to not make it lightly because we all love you and would love to have you know the twins." Cheyanne said as she rubbed the hair on Dean's arm. He pulled her back against him and held her.

John looked at Cheyanne and his heart broke as he listened to her story. "Wait a minute, you were raped? I am so sorry, I didn't know—about the rape or the baby. Chey, I have no words. So why the coven though? You grew up in this lifestyle, you had to know how dangerous that can be. Now you have hunters that are out there hunting you." He said in a more subdued tone.

"I knew that was a chance I was taking. But then again, sitting by and allowing people to die or the world to go to hell in a handbasket when I have the ability to stop it was, to me, more wrong that not doing anything and everything in power to help." Cheyanne said as she continued to stay in Dean's arms. "Dammit Cheyanne!" John said in an exasperated sigh.

"I am not a fan of either one of your tones, but you are absolutely right. Here is all the information that I have been finding out along the way about you and your coven." John said as he handed Dean and Cheyanne a thick manila folder full of papers.

"Okay, first of all, we are just any old coven—we are the Grand Coven. We make the rule, laws and bylaws that all witches—dark or good—have to abide by in order to be witches. We can strip them of their powers should they break any of those laws. That being said, not all witches are part of a coven." Cheyanne began to explain as she flipped through the papers.

"Since I am the Oracle—technically I am also the Grand Supreme Witch—I am the one they all answer too. However, since I am fairly new to all this business, I let Olivette and Shayna lead. I have earned my rank in the coven—believe me I have worked my ass off to get there." She continued as she looked over the papers.

"Huh? What is your rank in the coven?" Dean asked impressed with her knowledge of everything—she always had been a quick learner. "I'm kinda third in charge." Cheyanne admitted sheepishly. "That is so awesome." Dean said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Yea, locking Luna away kinda cemented my place in the coven—along with locked Michael and Lucifer back in the cage." She laughed.

Just then Cheyanne's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch and picked it up. It was a text from Olivette. She was sending a picture of Rowena to Cheyanne's phone. John was explaining how not only a few hunters had approached him asking about Cheyanne but then this red haired woman had approached him as well. "Uncle John, the woman, did she look anything like this?" Cheyanne asked as she showed him the picture on her phone.

"That's her—do you know her?" John asked as he handed Cheyanne back her phone. "Who is it?" Dean asked, taking Cheyanne's phone. "That's not possible! Crowley killed her—we were there!" Dean said, looking at Cheyanne. "Do you know how hard it is to kill a witch like Rowena? Just because we saw Crowley stab a knife through her, does not mean she died—and besides that, in our line of work, death means nothing sometimes." Cheyanne said as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Everything all right?" Dean asked as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her abdomen as well. "Yea, she's just restless—I don't think she likes all the yelling." She said as Dean gently ushered her to the couch and made her sit down. "You're under doctor's orders to take it easy anyway." He said as he placed a few pillows on the coffee table and helped Cheyanne prop her feet up.

"She?" John asked in amazement, a smile began to spread across his face, "Yep, this one's a girl." Dean said with a cheesy grin. "Your mom wanted to try for a girl after Sammy." John said fighting back a tear. "Well, we had talked but had thought we would try when the twins were older but Chuck had other ideas." Cheyanne teased.

Cheyanne stood up and walked into the kitchen. She called Crowley while she made a sandwich. "Glenda! This is a nice surprise." He said as he answered his phone. "Rowena is back. And furthermore, she's after mean—which if she's after me, she's also after you too." Cheyanne said as she took a bite of her food. Crowley couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But I killed her." Crowley said in disbelief. "Yea well she came back." Cheyanne said.

Crowley could not believe what he was hearing. His mother was back from the dead. How? He had ran that blade through her completely. Crowley began to pace in his palace. He called one of his advisors and began to question them. He could not find any suitable answers for any of his questions.

Rowena paced in her motel room. She assumed that the hunter she had given the file to would be on his way to her granddaughter and Dean Winchester by now. Her new partner, Brandon, was turning out to be worth his weight in gold. She smiled as she poured herself a shot of whiskey. Soon her plan would come together.

Cheyanne called Olivette and Shayna. They all three met in her living room at the beach house. Cheyanne introduced them to John, Sam and Dean. All three of them listened to each woman tell them all about Rowena and why she was originally kicked out of Europe and forbidden from practicing magic. John and Dean listened to the women. Dean smiled proudly when Olivette and Shayna bragged about Cheyanne and told him how lucky he was to have a wife like her.

Olivette smiled as she watched the twins play. She doted on them like a favorite aunt or grandmother. She loved Cheyanne and her family, even Dean. Olivette had to admit, for a hunter, he wasn't half bad. She also liked Sam and Raylene. Olivette's own family had been dead for centuries. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed them until she met Cheyanne.

As the women went to leave, Cheyanne gave them each a hex bag. "I made these to keep us all hidden from hunters. All of them—including these guys." She laughed as she motioned to John, Dean and Sam. "If you need us—for anything—just call." Dean said as he walked them out to their car. "We will. Take care of our girl—I can't tell you how much of a pleasure it has been having her in the coven. Auntie Olivette can't wait for the newest wee one to get here." She laughed as she gave Dean a hug and a small kiss on each cheek.

Dean walked back and took Cheyanne in his arms and kissed her. "What was that for?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him. "For being totally awesome—and for being right about your coven." Dean smiled down at her. "Listen, I'm sorry I was a dick about all this in the beginning—"Dean started to say. "Hey! No chick flick moments!" Cheyanne said with a laugh as she kissed him.

Raylene stepped out of the shower just as Sam walked into the bedroom. "Hey baby." She said as she walked over to her dresser. Sam smiled as he got a full view of her naked ass while she dug through a drawer for panties and a bra. "Damn Ray, I want you so bad right now." Sam said, his voice getting husky with lust. She smiled as dropped her towel and walked over to him.

Charlie paced in the bunker. She was house sitting for Sam and Dean. Cheyanne had just told her about Rowena being back. Charlie did not like the sound of that. She almost jumped when Castiel and Ariana walked into the room. She laughed at herself as she informed them about the witch. Castiel knew this didn't bode well for any of them. "Ari, you stay here with Charlie, I'm going to go talk to Sam and Dean." Cass said and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Dean." Castiel said as he instantly appeared in the living room of the beach house. Cheyanne and Dean both jumped. "Dammit Cass!" Dean said as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. "Uncle Cass!" Both twins said in unison as they ran to give him a hug. Castiel swooped them up and gave both boys hugs. He carried them over the big, overstuffed chair in the room and then sat them down.

The twins laughed as they climbed down from the chair and went back to their toys in the corner of the room. Dean smiled over the top of his coffee cup as he watched his best friend and his boys. The angel had come a long way from being nervous around babies to being really good with toddlers. "How are you Chey?" Cass asked as Cheyanne rubbed a hand across her abdomen.

"Well, not bad for being almost 5 months pregnant. This one seems to be more active than her brothers were though—maybe it's because she has more room in there." Cheyanne said as she sucked in a breath as the baby moved up into her ribs. Dean arched an eyebrow at her as Cheyanne moved around on the couch in an attempt to get comfortable. "No worries, she's just loving being in my ribs and on my spine." She said with a laugh.

Dean reached over and placed a gentle hand on her belly. In response to feeling her daddy's hands on her mother's belly, the baby moved up to where Dean's hands were. He smiled. "She knows who daddy is." Dean said with a smile. He would never get tired of watching babies move under Cheyanne's skin. He loved every minute of it.

Dean leaned forward and handed Cheyanne the bottle of water she had set down there. "Thank you." She said as she took a drink. Castiel watched them curiously. He was fascinated by the way Dean and Cheyanne seemed to move together like a well-oiled machine. He hoped one day that he and Ari would have that. Cheyanne smiled as she heard the angel's thoughts.

She knew that what she and Dean had together could only come from years of being together. "So, Charlie has a theory of what Rowena might be after—and I agree with her. We both think she will try to come after the book of the damned and the codex. Knowing Rowena, she will also more than likely be after our notes too—especially mine." Cheyanne explained as she stood up.

"I think you are right—hell it's what I'd do." Dean said as he scratched his stubbly chin. "Well, I got news for her—the book of the damned is locked away in the bunker—so is the codex." Cheyanne said. Castiel could tell by Dean's reaction that this tidbit of information was news to him. "What? I could have sworn my exact instructions to you and Sam were to destroy that thing—I mean come on Cheyanne—you are the only one who can destroy it! I don't fucking believe this!" Dean said, trying to keep his voice down. He had almost forgot his sons were in the room.

"I know you're upset—"Cheyanne began. "No, I'm fucking pissed!" Dean said as he stood up and began pacing. "Okay, look the book is locked away—in the safest place it could be in. I knew removing the mark would come with a price—Dean, I'm not stupid by any means. I have no intentions of ever using the book or the codex—both are bad karma—but I figured since I am also a woman of letters, then at least they were safe locked away in the bunker." Cheyanne said, trying her best not to let this argument turn into a fight.

Dean was more hurt than pissed. He had specifically asked Cheyanne to destroy that book for a reason. He knew that as long as something that evil was around, nobody was safe. The codes had to be destroyed with it because without the codex, most witches could not translate the book of the damned. Once again, Sam had gone behind his back and then lied to him—even worse, he pulled Cheyanne into it right along with him!

Dean could not believe what he was hearing. "Dammit Cheyanne! I don't believe what I'm hearing!" He bellowed. Castiel had taken the twins next door to Sam and Raylene's house. He figured that they didn't need to hear their parents arguing. "Dean Winchester, don't you take that tone with me! I busted my ass to figure out how to remove that mark from your arm—I have nursed you through how many hangovers? I did succeed in removing the mark of Cain from your arm and freed you from that curse—without the book or the codex!

I was just as pissed as you were when I learned that Sam had dragged Charlie into all this with the book and the mark! No, I did not destroy it simply because that would have unleashed even more evil on this world—at the time, I thought we already had enough shit on our fucking plates! No I didn't destroy it—and it has been kept safe all this time!" Cheyanne said pacing the living room in front of Dean. She had to stop and take a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, quickly forgetting his anger and walking over to his wife's side in an instant. "Yea, I just don't think the baby likes all this arguing." Cheyanne said, gasping for breath and doubled over. Dean helped her over to the couch and then sat down with her. He picked her feet up and put them in his lap. "I'm sorry, Chey. I don't want to fight." Dean said as he began rubbing her feet.

"I should have told you sooner—but seriously, destroying the book will most definitely unleash something worse than the darkness—if it doesn't let her out again." Cheyanne said as she moved a bit trying to make herself as comfortable as she could. "I know baby—it's just this is kind of a page out of Sam and mine's playbook. We go behind the other one's back to save each other and it never ends well for anyone involved. I kinda expect you to be a whole lot better than us." Dean said with a laugh.

"I know—Dean you do realize that under all the Oracle bullshit, I am still only human, well okay half human, right? I am so far from perfect. I try my best but I am still not perfect." Cheyanne said as she laid her head back on the pillow behind her. "I know." Dean said as he smiled at her. "Does it make you feel better that I have a spell on the both books so that nobody can find them?" Cheyanne asked, closing her eyes. "A little." Dean said, but she knew he was worried.

Brandon sat next to Rowena in their motel room. He had been trying his best to get her in his bed but to no avail. She knew what kind of game he was playing. She wanted nothing to do with him aside from destroying her granddaughter and the Winchesters. She would kill Crowley herself. First things first though, she had to get her hands on the book of the damned and the codex.

The witch though and thought. She knew Cheyanne would keep the book well hidden, but she didn't count on the younger woman keeping it this well-hidden. How could she find the books? How could she bypass all of the warding and protection that surrounded the bunker in a perpetual shroud of mystery? Rowena sat scratching her chin with her long, red, finger nails as she did. The Men of Letters were curious creatures. They were known for wiping out entire covens of witches. Rowena wondered how they would feel about a witch living in their midst. She smiled at the thought.

Brandon watched Rowena with awe. He wanted to fuck her so damn bad. He hadn't good sex since the last time he had fucked Raylene. Sure she screamed no and cried the whole time but deep down he knew she had loved it. Ray was always one for playing hard to get, just like when she told him she didn't want to fuck his friends either. She may fight him but she loved it when he was rough with her.

He couldn't take it no more. Rowena was just too damn sexy for her own good. His cock was already rock hard and throbbing in his jeans at the thought of her squirming beneath him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she didn't fight him off, he moved her hair off her shoulder and began kissing her neck. Rowena smiled, she had to admit, what Brandon was doing did feel nice. She turned around to face him and began kissing him back. Rowena's actions surprised Brandon but he was encouraged and kept kissing her and moving his hands all over her body.

Two hours later, Brandon finally reached Orgasm and came. He caught his breath as he rolled off of Rowena. "Whoa, that was amazing." Brandon said as he smiled over at her. "Well, it certainly was… something, that's for sure." Rowena said, trying to put a positive spin on the worst sex she had ever had the misfortune of being a part of. The young man needed to be taught the proper art of having sex—one mustn't rush through sex—and he wasn't good enough for it to have lasted two hours.

Rowena debated on whether or not to kill him right there on the spot but she figured she could still use him just yet. Rowena was thinking of her next move when she rolled over and straddled Brandon and proceeded to show him the finer aspects of sex with an older woman. Brandon proved to be a quick learner.

Crowley paced in his great room. Court had already adjourned for the day. He tried calling Cheyanne's phone once again but still only got her voicemail. He didn't know whether to be worried of angry. "I suppose I could just go visit." He said to himself as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed as he grabbed his coat and left his palace.

Dean looked down at Cheyanne's phone and hit the ignore button. She was upstairs taking a nap with the twins. The doctor had put her on strict bedrest until further notice. For some reason, this baby was giving her more hell than the twins had. The doctor just figured it was because of all the room this one had in the uterus versus the cramped quarters the twins had been in. Dr. Jeffers told Cheyanne to take it easy and not work so hard. Dean made sure she listened to the doctor.

Dean walked into the kitchen and made him and Sam some sandwiches. He grabbed two beers and headed back into the living room. He set the plate with the sandwiches on the coffee table and handed Sam a beer. Dean opened his beer and sat down on the couch. He grabbed a sandwich and began working on the computer. They had been looking for cases all morning. Raylene was currently next door at her and Sam's house, taking a nap.

"You know, Dean, we have a case. We should be trying to find Rowena before she can get anywhere near Cheyanne." Sam said quietly as he typed away on his laptop. "I know, but right now we have no clue where she is or how to find her." Dean said between bites. Just thin, his phone started buzzing on the coffee table. He picked it up and hit ignore as soon as he saw Crowley's number.

Sam and Dean looked at each other when someone began knocking on the door a few moments later. Dean stood up and walked to the front door. He was surprised to see Crowley standing at the door. "What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked, stepping out onto the porch. "Ah Squirrel, so nice to see you too. How is Glenda? I hear she's expecting again—congratulations." Crowley said, he detested small talk with a passion.

"I seriously doubt that you came all this way to congratulate me and Chey." Dean said as he walked back into the house, leaving the door open as an invitation. Crowley followed Dean into the house. He was impressed. The beach house was not huge but it wasn't small either. He smiled when he saw hints of Cheyanne's personality in the décor. She did have a flare for style. Crowley smiled as he saw pictures of Dean and the twins all around the beach house. A picture of Dean and Cheyanne's wedding hung over the mantle of the fireplace.

"Beautiful home. Love what Glenda has done with the place—she really has a flare for decorating." Crowley said as he continued to survey the room. "I highly doubt you came to brag about my wife's decorating skills either." Dean said, beginning to get annoyed. "You're absolutely right, but I do reserve the right to brag about my daughter—you remember that Cheyanne is my daughter don't you?" Crowley snarked. He knew reminding Dean about that fact was enough to make the hunter lose his chicken.

"Actually as fun as this in, I did come to check on Glenda. Rowena is alive after all and we are all on her list." He began. Just then, Cheyanne came walking down the stairs. "I thought I heard you." She said, one hand on her belly, the other hand supporting her lower back. Dean met her at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her protectively as he helped her walk over to the couch. Crowley watched his daughter with concern.

"So, Glenda, has this baby started causing things to move yet? I can tell from the looks of you that you're carrying a magic." Crowley said. Cheyanne and Dean looked at each other and then at him. "What do you mean, magic?" Dean asked. "He means this baby is going to have powers like me. If that's true, then the twins could very well have powers too." Cheyanne said as she sat down on the couch. "It would explain why they are so advanced for their age." She added.

"What?" Dean asked again, trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing. "How can we have kids with powers, when I'm just a regular guy?" He asked as He drank his beer. He smiled when Cheyanne reached for one of the sandwiches on the coffee table. "Interesting." Crowley said quietly. He was so proud that his grandchildren were not just ordinary humans. "You may be full blood human but Glenda here—is not. She is half demon, after all. She is also a witch—white or otherwise—it makes perfect sense that her children would inherit at least some of her powers." Crowley said as he sat down in the chair across from Sam.

He was still pissed at Moose. One of the last times they had met, the big giant dope had tried to kill him. Crowley doubted Glenda knew this little detail. He wasn't going to tell her while she was in her condition either. He smiled at the idea of her children being just as powerful as Glenda. Crowley was proud.

Crowley cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Proud papa moment aside, are you well Glenda?" He asked. He could tell that this pregnancy seemed to be a little harder on Cheyanne than the last one had. "Yes. I'm just tired. Being pregnant with baby number three and being more active in the coven just takes a lot of my energy. The doctor assured me it's because this baby has more room and I am also busier now than I was when I was pregnant with the twins." Cheyanne said as she ate her sandwich and drank down a bottle of water.

July faded into August and near the end of August, They all packed up and headed back to the bunker. Charlie smiled and hugged them all when they came home. She laughed as she placed a hand on Cheyanne's belly and felt the baby move. "Oh wow! I can't wait for this one either!" She said excitedly as the twins ran to her. She scooped them up and gave them hugs. She carried them off to the great room and sat down on the couch with them and began reading The Hobbit to them.

"We should totally start discussing baby names." Dean said as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Cheyanne smiled and sat down at the island. "Well, I've been thinking somehow mashing our mother's names together but I can't figure it out. How about Mary—after your mom—and maybe Denise for her middle name because that was mom's middle name." Cheyanne said sheepishly.

"What is Raylene's middle name?" Dean asked as he thought on names. "Lynn, I think. She doesn't use it very much." Cheyanne said with a laugh when Dean shot her a look. "You are a bad best friend—don't even know her middle name!" He teased. "Well, it's not my fault I spent entirely way too much with you and Sammy when we were younger." She laughed as he walked up behind her and began kissing her neck.

"Well, if we hadn't already named one our sons after Sam, I would suggest Mary Samantha but we would end up calling all three of them Sammy." She said with a laugh. Dean laughed as he continued kissing her neck. She did have a point. They already had to differentiate between big Sammy and little Sammy. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cheyanne asked when she felt Dean's hand make its way up to her breast. "Mmmmmm, thinking about maybe we could have some play time in the dungeon tonight." Dean said huskily into her ear. "Oh hell yes! But, maybe when we don't have a house full of people. Wouldn't want to scare anybody who accidentally happens to over hear us—last time we had a hell of a time explaining that to Sam and Cass." Cheyanne said, causing Dean to choke on his beer.

"I had almost forgotten about that!" Dean said as he roared with laughter. "I will never forget the look on their faces when I used the words kink and BDSM. Sam still thinks I'm all sweet and innocent." Cheyanne said laughing harder. They were still laughing when Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt, but the twins are asking for snacks." She said nervously.

"Oh yea, almost forgot about snack time." Dean said with a grin. He walked over to the cabinet and got out two containers of Goldfish crackers, two bananas—that he quickly peeled and cut up—then he grabbed two juice boxes out of the fridge and handed everything to Charlie. "Wow! This is a side of Dean I've never seen." She teased. "Shut it!" Dean shot back.

"You should have seen him taking care of Sammy." Cheyanne said but laughed when Dean shot her the same glare he was giving Charlie. She laughed the whole way back to the great room. Charlie sat down with the twins and gave them their snack. Cheyanne came into the room and sat down on the couch next to Charlie. "Dean and I are discussing baby names. He would like to know if we could use your real name, Christine. If you don't mind of course." She said to the younger woman.

Charlie's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one had ever wanted to name their cat, much less their children, after her! "Well seeing how you are one of our best friends…" Cheyanne began but was abruptly cut off when Charlie pounced on her, giving her a hug. "Uh, Charlie, baby?" Cheyanne said with a laugh. "Oops! Sorry!" Charlie said with a laugh.

Rowena paced in the motel room. She could not believe that she allowed Brandon to check them into another squalid hell hole. The tiny roadhouse/ dive bar was a familiar hangout for hunters. A few of the people they had spoken to were very familiar with the Winchesters. "Look man, Dean Winchester is not somebody you want to cross paths with. You don't mess with his brother or his wife." One hunter told Brandon when he began asking questions.

"We've heard about the bounty on Cheyanne—but man there ain't no amount of money worth having Dean on your ass for the rest of your life!" The man said as he finished off his beer. Brandon listened to the man but thought he was being foolish. Mike sat at the bar. He listened intently on the conversation happening three stools down. When the young hunter left, Mike approached Brandon.

"I'll help you track down that Winchester bitch—I kinda have a score to settle with her husband." He said as he drank another beer and chased it with three shots of whiskey. Mike had lost one eye and a few sleepless nights because of Dean Winchester. The mysterious return of both John Winchester and Bobby Singer had been enough to raise quite a few eyebrows in the hunting community. Finding out that Cheyanne Winchester was a witch began filling in all the open questions.

Of course, not every hunter worth their weight in rock salt truly believed the rumors swirling around about Cheyanne and Dean. Cheyanne had helped many hunters, they knew she had a gift alright but she knew better than to dabble with anything remotely resembling witchcraft—especially when Bobby Singer was her father. Mike agreed to help Brandon track down Dean and Cheyanne.

Sometime later, Brandon entered into the motel room and tossed his keys on the dresser. "Hey babe." He said as Rowena came out of the bathroom, her robe pulled tight around her. She gave him a rueful look. She detested being called babe or any of the other sickening pet names he had for her. She was only biding her time with the boy. As soon as she was done with him, she would snap Brandon's neck like a twig. Rowena smiled at the thought when she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

Mike made a few phone calls and began putting a plan together. He would make Dean Winchester watch while he tortured his wife and then fed his children to a werewolf or worse. Not very many hunters were willing to help Mike track down Dean. They all either held Dean and Winchester in high regards as friends or held a healthy respect for them to steer clear of the men's bad sides.

Mike hung up the phone feeling more frustrated than when he first picked it up. He ran a hand through his thinning hair and lit up a cigar. He would get them, one way or another. He stood up and walked into the kitchen of his ramshackle trailer and got a beer out of the antiquated refrigerator. HE sat back down at his desk and continued his research throughout the night.

Cheyanne and Raylene had taken inventory of the food situation in the bunker. They made their lists—including pregnancy cravings for both of them—and headed to the grocery store. Without saying a word, Dean tossed Cheyanne the keys to Baby. She smiled as he walked them out to the car. Normally Cheyanne had to scoot the seat forward because she was so much shorter than Sam and Dean but here she was almost 7 months pregnant and her height was no longer the problem.

The women took their time shopping and enjoying their girl time. They picked up food, their normal beauty items and few things for their babies that they just couldn't resist. They were laughing when they arrived home and began carrying the groceries and other things inside. "Does it seem super quiet around here?" Raylene asked as she put away the milk and eggs.

"You know, now that you mention it, it is way too quiet around here for having two toddlers and running around." Cheyanne said with concern. She took off in the direction of her and Dean's bedrooms. She found them in Dean's room. Little Dean was asleep with his little chubby arm thrown over Dean and his tiny face buried in the crook his daddy's neck. Little Sammy was sleeping kitty corner across the bed, using Dean as a pillow. Cheyanne smiled at the sight of all three of them sleeping.

She smiled as she stood there for a moment, then headed back to the kitchen. "Did you find them?" Raylene asked as she put the last of the groceries away. "Yea I found them." Cheyanne smiled as she showed Raylene the picture she had just taken of them sleeping. Raylene smiled. Sam walked into the kitchen at that moment. He was yawning as he walked over to Raylene and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey sweetie." She said as she snuggled up against his chest. He smiled and bent down and kissed her.

"Dean said he was going to put the twins down for a nap—I haven't seen him since. I must have dozed off on the couch myself." Sam said sheepishly as he rubbed his eyes. "He is taking a nap with them. Y'all did get in awfully late last night—and you two need your rest between jobs." Cheyanne said as she sat down at the island with a cup of coffee.

Sam smiled at her and yawned again with a laugh. "You two go take a nap, I'll start dinner." Cheyanne insisted, ushering them out of the kitchen. She began making the spaghetti and meatballs. She had just put the meatballs in the oven and was chopping vegetables for the marinara sauce when little Dean came running into the kitchen. "Mommy!" He said enthusiastically as he ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Dean, are you hungry?" She asked as she gave him a hug. "Yes ma'am!" He said enthusiastically. She smiled as she sat him in his high chair and gave him a snack of sliced apples, string cheese and a juice box. Since their lives were always kind of crazy, keeping semi healthy snacks in the house made Cheyanne feel a little better. "Thank you!" Dean said as he smiled up at her with the same bottle green eyes and sandy colored hair of his dad. "You're welcome." She said as she bent down to kiss her son.

Cheyanne figured that Sammy wasn't far behind so she went ahead and got his snack ready as well. She laughed to herself when like clockwork, here came her youngest twin. She picked him and gave him hugs and kisses as she put him up in his high chair. She gave him his snack and his juice. "Thank you!" Sammy said with a smile. "Daddy still sleeping." He said as he began pulling apart his string cheese. "Yea, we'll let him sleep. Daddy and Uncle Sammy got home late last night. They were working keeping the world safe for us." Cheyanne said as she kissed the top of her son's red head.

She went back to working on dinner as she talked and played with her sons. They were laughing and giggling when Dean walked into the kitchen. His hair was disheveled from sleep. He was wiping at some drool that had dried in the corner of his mouth. He stood there for a moment, watching his wife and his sons and listening to their conversation. "I thought I'd find you guys in here." He said sleepily.

He staggered over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Cheyanne walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled down at her. "Did you have a good nap?" She asked as she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Yes I did. Always helps when I have cuddle buddies." He said with a chuckle. "They wanted to take a nap with daddy in daddy's bed—I couldn't resist. I figured well, I don't have anything else to do anyway, and if I did it could wait." Dean added sheepishly.

At that moment, all was right in Cheyanne's entire universe. She didn't tell Dean this, but that whole sentence made her fall even more in love with him than she already was. She walked up to him, took his coffee cup out of his hands and set it on the counter. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Wow! What was that for?" He asked when they came up for air. "Because I couldn't imagine any other man I want to have babies with and spend the rest of my life with." Cheyanne said, kissing him again. "I kinda got that at the wedding." He teased as he kissed her back. Dean held her close for as long as he possible could, but soon the twins were fussing and wanting down out of their high chairs. He kissed her on the forehead, then went to let the twins down and take them to the great room.

Dean put the twins in their play yard. "You two stay put." He said in the tone they knew meant business. "Yes Sir, Daddy." They both said in unison. He smiled and told them he loved them, then went back into the kitchen to help Cheyanne with dinner. She was standing at the stove cooking the sauce for the spaghetti. She had just taken the meatballs out of the oven and added them to the bubbling sauce. She stirred the noodles and then turned her full attention to Dean.

He was reaching in the fridge, getting out the vegetables to make the salad. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. "You doctor is going to fuss at me if you go into your next appointment with swollen feet again." He fussed at her. Cheyanne smiled at him and did as she was told.

Crowley put a couple of his best trackers on Rowena and Brandon's trail. He also had a team of them keep an eye on Cheyanne and Dean. They were all under orders not to lay a hand on Sam, Dean, Cheyanne or Raylene. This order confused the demons but did not surprise them. Every demon knew that for some reason, the king was fascinated by the Winchesters, especially Dean.

Crowley sat on his throne with his head in one of his hands. One of his demons approached him. "Yes?" He said, already agitated. "Well, Sir, it's just there has been some talk—the Oracle, she is with child once again and there is rumblings from the cage. There is talk about what her children might mean for all of us." The demon said with trepidation in his voice.

"I'll tell you what it means—absolutely nothing! And anyone who lays a hand on the Oracle of her children will answer to me! Do I make myself understood?" Crowley bellowed at the demon. The demons stepped back and shook with fear. "Y—yes S—sir!" He stammered as he quickly ran backwards out of the room. "That goes to all of you! If anybody lays a hand on Cheyanne Winchester or her babies—you will answer to me!" Crowley bellowed at the top of his voice. He wanted to make sure each and every demon knew he would not tolerate any of them hurting his daughter or grandchildren.

Bobby and John sat in Bobby's living room in South Dakota. All morning long, his phone had rang off the wall about Cheyanne. Most of the calls were to get the word out that Brandon was up to no good and had teamed up with Mike. The other half were asking about Cheyanne being involved with a coven of witches.

John had relayed the story to Bobby about how Cheyanne's powers had showed up after she was raped. He told Bobby about Randy being a 900 year old witch and how he had managed to hide that from Cheyanne for 4 years. Bobby had never been more relieved that Cheyanne was with Dean than he was when he heard this story. He finally understood why Cheyanne had decided to join the coven—she was the most powerful witch around and she had chosen to use her power for good. That was his girl.

"I sure hope those idgits get to the bottom of this. Dean is finally happy—so is Sam for that matter." Bobby said to himself after he hung up the phone. Bobby gave join a pointed look. "Those boys have grown up to be heroes—they don't need you trying to change that! You leave them be John Winchester! Dean takes care of Cheyanne and those kids just as great as he always has Sam!" Bobby said to John, hoping to make a point and get it through his friend's thick skull.

"I know that but they boys also have a job to do—hell for that matter so do Cheyanne and Raylene! I just don't want them to get too far distracted from their job that it ends up costing them their lives." John said as he poured himself a drink. He had never wanted Cheyanne and Dean to be together and get married for this very reason. He closed his eyes as the age old argument that had been going through his mind since he stopped their first wedding.

"Bobby, I'm happy for my boys. I'm damn proud of the men they have grown into but I still want to protect them and keep them safe." John said quietly. He swallowed his whiskey down in one gulp, welcoming the burn. He knew his friend was right. He had tried to raise Sam and Dean the best way he knew how. He wanted them to grow up tough, knowing right from wrong. He did a hell of a job with that but at some point, he quit being their dad and became their drill sergeant.

John had tried to do the same thing with Cheyanne as she was growing up. He thought a firm hand was what the girl needed to keep from turning out anything like her mother. He had been wrong. Cheyanne had never given or Bobby any problems. She had begun standing up to him more after she had started dating Dean but looking back, he realized that she had been trying to teach Dean how to stand up for himself.

"Wow!" Cheyanne said as she gently rolled off Dean. "I know! I don't believe I've ever made your toes curl like that with you on top." Dean said with a laugh. "Oh my God Dean that is the first time you have ever hit my G-spot with me riding you!" Cheyanne laughed as she ran a hand through her long hair. He smiled at her and pulled his wife closer and kissed her. Dean reached down and ran a hand over her expanding belly. Their daughter was doing summersaults in Cheyanne's belly. "It won't be too much longer and we get to meet Mary Christine." He teased.

"Mmmmmm, can't wait. Sooo good. Love you Dean." Cheyanne mumbled sleepily as she snuggled closer into Dean's arms. "Love you too Chey." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. Dean smiled. For as long as they had been sleeping in the same bed together, Cheyanne either slept with her head on Dean's chest, or she would sleep with one if his arms underneath her head and the other one wrapped around her. Dean loved the way she felt snuggled up to him.

Dean drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. He didn't know how long they had slept when he go woke up with one of his wife's hands caressing his cock. "Fuck." He said as sucked in a breath. She was actually pretty good at that. He smiled when she looked up at him. He saw the need in her eyes. She kissed him as she straddled him and began to fuck herself on his cock.

Dean grabbed her hip with one hand and reached down and began caressing her clit with his other hand. He could feel her orgasm building around her as she begged him to fuck her harder and deeper. He rolled her underneath him, placed a pillow under her hips and drove into her until he was hitting her G-spot once again.

Dean smiled when Cheyanne locked her thighs around his waist and began making the all too familiar squeaky noise. He could feel his balls begin to tighten as his own orgasm drew near. He growled in her ear as he bit the crook of her neck and buried his cock as deep in her body as he could, spilling his cum deep inside her.

It took Cheyanne a minute to come back down from her orgasm and open her eyes. "Fuck, I love these pregnancy hormones!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Dean and kissed him. "Me too!" He laughed as he nibbled at her ear. "Round three?" He teased as he began moving inside of her to make himself hard again. "Fuck yes! Own my ass baby!" Cheyanne said as Dean began kissing his way down her neck to her breasts. She arched her back for him when she felt his hot lips on her nipples.

They finished with round three and round four and had just started round five when Dean's phone began ringing. "FUCK!" He said as he debated on not answering it. "I'll call him back." He said as he bent down to kiss Cheyanne. She slid her tongue between his lips and sucked on his tongue and fucked his mouth with hers as he Dean neared orgasm.

A short time later, Dean rolled over and sat up on his side of the bed. He grabbed his phone and looked at the number. It was Bobby. Dean put the phone on speaker so Cheyanne could listen to the voicemail he left. Cheyanne turned at least five shades of red when she heard Bobby telling them to call him when they got getting their freak on. "Oh my God! Please tell me he did not just say that!" Cheyanne said mortified. "Oh yes he did! That is almost as bad as the time he caught us making out on the couch in the den—or when he heard us fucking in the garage! Do you know how many boxes of condoms he used to hide in the Impala?" Dean said roaring with laughter. His face was just as red as hers.

It took Dean a few more minutes to stop laughing long enough to call Bobby back. Cheyanne hid her face in the pillows while Dean talked to Bobby. "Done already? Damn son—there are some things you just take your time with." Bobby grumped with a laugh. "We weren't doing—that." Dean said, trying to keep a straight face. "Humph! Dean Winchester, I don't believe that for a minute—I have you two all your lives! Hell boy! I raised you both!" Bobby teased. He knew Dean was turning so many shades of red.

"Hell boy! Who do you think made sure John never caught you two in the backseat of the Impala? It sure as hell wasn't your brother!" The old man teased, laughing harder. "Okay, I'm fairly certain you didn't call just to scar me and Chey for the rest of our lives." Dean teased back. He loved the old grump.

Bobby was calling to them the latest news. Rowena and Brandon were spotted in a motel not too far from the bunker. He told them to keep an eye out for anything unusual—even unusual for them. "Be careful and take care of our girl, ya idgit." Bobby told him in a worried tone. Dean promised Bobby he would with every breath in his body. "Good—I don't know what I would do without any of you kids. My grandkids need all their parents." Bobby said as he hung up the phone.

Castiel sat in his car and waited. He had been following Brandon and Rowena for a while now. He had to not only keep them away from Cheyanne and Dean but also a garrison on angels who were hunting his friends as well. The angels were still mad about Castiel setting Metatron free. A few of them even knew about him helping set Luna free—accidentally or not. The angels were afraid that somehow the darkness would find a way to break free again.

Rowena saw the ugly, ancient, gold Cadillac across the parking lot and smiled. She knew that sooner or later, the Winchester's faithful lap dog would find them. She went into her room and waited. Brandon lay lifeless on the bed. She had slit his throat during the night and drained most of his blood. The rest of his blood was splattered like a Picasso painting along the wall, bed, and windows.

Castiel walked to the door. He wanted to break it down but he knocked instead. Rowena sat in the overstuffed chair by the door. With a flick of her wrist, the opened and she bid the angel enter. "Ah, Castiel, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked with a giggle. She was amused by all of them, her son, this wayward angel, and the Winchesters. She could almost see why her granddaughter chose these people as her family, they were an amusing bunch.

Rowena gave him a sly smile as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Before Cass could think, the witch kissed him. His mouth was being invaded by her tongue. He was so shocked by what Rowena was doing to him that the angel never saw her drop the hex bag into one of the huge pockets of his trench coat. As suddenly as she had begun kissing him, Rowena let go of Castiel and began walking off without a word.

She giggled as she walked out the door, leaving him breathless and panting. Rowena looked over her shoulder and recited a Latin chant, making the hex bag in the angels pocket begin to take over. A rage unlike Castiel had ever known began to take him over. He felt as if he was being almost pushed by animal like instincts. He knew in that instant that he was now under Rowena's watch dog spell.

Castiel had seen what that spell could do, he knew he could not go straight home. He was a danger to his family and friends as long as he was under it. He ran. He came ran until nightfall then he came across a farm. He was only going to stay the night—he would hide out somewhere until day break, then he would run some more.

He called Ariana to tell her he wouldn't be home for a while and that he loved her. Ariana hung up the phone and went to find Dean and Cheyanne. She found them in the nursery setting up a crib for the coming baby. "What are we going to do with the twins?" Cheyanne asked Dean as he reread the instructions to the crib for the fourth time. "We have that empty bedroom across the hall for now—then when they are older and want their own rooms, we'll figure it out." He said with a smile as he went back to the task at hand.

The twins were excited, they were going to have their own big boy beds! They had just recently began climbing out of their cribs and playpens. "I don't think they will argue with us too much. Especially after we fix it for them." Cheyanne said with a smile as she rubbed her belly. She was now 8 ½ months pregnant and it was mid-October. She was getting close. They were both excited to finally meet their daughter. "I think with this newest addition—our family can be complete for a while." She said as she stood to help Dean but he just shot her a look, forcing her to sit back down.

"Yea me too. I love you, I love our kids but three kids in two years is kind of enough for now." Dean said as he tried to concentrate. He smiled when he heard her laugh behind him. Ariana knocked on the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Ariana began quietly. Dean stopped what he was doing and walked over to the girl. He had hoped she would get over her shyness by now but she hadn't.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked as gently as he could. Cheyanne smiled. Seeing the gentleness in her husband was so sexy to her. "It's Castiel—he called. Dean, I think he's in trouble." Ariana said, finally finding the courage to look up into his bottle green eyes. She had to admit, she saw why her cousin was head over heels for Dean Winchester. All Ariana saw in his eyes was concern and friendship. "Okay, we will find him and help him." Dean reassured her as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the angel's cell.

"Dean." Castiel said, his voice pained and broken. He explained what Rowena had done to him and about the watch dog spell. Dean had seen this spell first hand and knew it was particularly nasty. Castiel insisted they stay away because he was a danger to them. Cheyanne walked up to Ari and gave her cousin a hug. "We'll find him and we'll save him." She promised her cousin.

"Ari, can you excuse us—I need to talk to Cheyanne alone for a minute." Dean said quietly, but kindly. He hugged her as she walked out of the room. "You two are so much alike—she reminds me of you when we were kids." Dean said with a chuckle when Ariana was out of earshot. "I can see so much of myself in that girl—except I was never scared of you, I was in love with you." Cheyanne said as she walked up to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know. Chey, I was so stupid for a lot of years because I never saw it. It took looking through those photo albums with you to realize just how long we were in love with each other and hid it." He said as he pulled her as close as he could and bent down to kiss her. "We have got to find Cass, that spell is nasty. I can reverse it but we need him here." Cheyanne said as she stroked the side of Dean's face. She loved it when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Dean looked down at his wife. He knew she was right. "Chey, I don't want you going into labor again from using your powers—Baby still has the stain from Sam and Dean being born in the backseat. Not that I'm complaining." Dean teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, fine. You and Sam go find our angel and bring him home. I can help him here and if I go into labor—Ariana is also a certified midwife now." She said as she continued to stroke his cheek.

"Winchester, you worry too much." She teased as he stroked her back. "That's part of my charm." He said with a chuckle. "I know and as much as I fuss, it is one of the things I love about you—you care about your family. I would say and friends but our friends become family." Cheyanne said, smiling up at him. "I get it—and I love you for that." She added as she hugged him and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Dean's heartbeat was her favorite sound in the universe.

"Dean?" Sam called as he neared their rooms. "In here Sammy." Dean said as he continued to hold Cheyanne against his chest. She inhaled his scent. Soap, leather, whiskey, laundry soap, and skin—her favorite smell in the world. Especially when you add in his deodorant and his cologne. Cheyanne closed her eyes and smiled. She loved the secure and warm feeling she got from being in his arms.

Dean chuckled when Cheyanne snuggled even closer into his arms. He knew how much she loved this. He loved it just as much. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to rub her back. "Mmmmmm." Cheyanne murmured. Dean smiled, his body was beginning to respond to her closeness and he knew she could feel his erection through his jeans.

Sam found them like this and hated to interrupt their private moment. Dean smiled at his brother over the top of his wife's head. "Hi Sammy." Cheyanne said, not moving. Sam laughed as Cheyanne made no effort to move. She was giving Dean's body a chance to go back to normal. When his erection had subsided, she smiled up at him and winked, then left the two brothers to talk.

Sam watched Cheyanne walk down the hall. As soon as she was out of ear shot, he roared with laughter. "Shuddup." Dean said with a look. "Dude, you don't see it do you? You two have this—intimacy—you move, she moves—like a well-oiled machine. Raylene and I are close but not like that—yet! And I have no doubts if I had walked in a few minutes later, you would have totally had Cheyanne bent over a chair—"Sam said, trying to bite back a laugh.

Dean tried not to laugh but his little brother was right. He was already thinking about bending his wife over the hair in the nursery and fucking her hard when he had walked in. His cock twitched in his jeans at the thought of it. Dean had to think about other things to keep his erection at bay. "What can I say man? Pregnancy hormones can fun—you should know that by now." Dean teased as Sam blushed. "Hell yes, Raylene is about to wear me out." Sam said sheepishly. Dean roared with laughter.

He quickly told Sam and the call from Castiel. They walked into Dean's room and sat down on his bed. Sam opened up his brother's laptop and began typing away. Sam was able to track Cass' last call to about a 20 mile radius. Just then they heard a call come across the police scanner on Dean's nightstand. The local police were chasing a suspect in a trench coat. It wasn't known if the man was armed and dangerous but hard charged right at an officer with a gun. Sam and Dean looked and each other and headed for the Impala. Dean told Cheyanne and Raylene where they were going as they were running out the door.

Cheyanne sighed and laughed. Where ever they were going had to been an emergency because their husbands didn't even kiss them bye. "Raylene, I have a feeling I'm going to need my suture kit and a few other first aid supplies…" Cheyanne said as she stood up—not without effort—and began gathering supplies. "Anything I can do to help?" Arian asked as she walked into the great room. "Yes—make sure your bed has clean sheets on it—I just have a feeling." Cheyanne explained.

Castiel found refuge in an old abandoned warehouse. He silently prayed that Sam and Dean found him sooner rather than later. He could feel the spell trying to eat him alive from the inside. He figured the warehouse would safe for him while he waited for his friends to find him. Castiel suddenly felt as if he was not alone. He turned around and two angels were standing in the doorway. "Ephraim, Jonah, what are you doing here?" He asked. They should not even know where he was—he was still warded from being found.

"We heard your prayer Castiel—unfortunately we found you before your friends. We want to be here when they find you. We want to have a word with Dean Winchester." Ephraim said as he approached Cass. Jonah came up behind him and snapped a set of angel proof shackles on him. Castiel knew he was in trouble. They two angels led him over to a hook and hung Castiel by his shackles. They wanted answers.

None of the angels knew Metratron was dead. As far as they knew the scribe was just missing. "Where is Metatron? We demand you tell us!" Ephraim said as he began carving into Castiel's flesh with an angel blade. Castiel screamed with a mixture of pain and anger. The spell he was under turned the pain into pure, unbridled rage. He knew that is he hadn't been restrained at that moment, his brethren would be dead by his hands. He hoped Sam and Dean or somebody found him and helped him before then.

Ephraim and Jonah tortured Castiel, hoping to find out where Metatron was. Cass refused to tell them anything. He kept telling them he didn't know anything about the scribe's location. He refused to tell them anything about Sam and Dean or Cheyanne either. Unsatisfied with just torturing the answers out of the angel, Ephraim placed a metal device on Castiel's head.

Castiel knew what the device was and knew what was coming. The other two angels were about to drive sharp long needles into his brain in order to access his heavenly wiring. He screamed as the Ephraim began driving the needles through the device into his brain. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jonah asked as he cringed watching the procedure. "Of course I'm sure—I watched Naomi do this once." Ephraim admitted as he continued shoving needles into Castiel's skull.

Castiel's torture was causing the trench coated angel to emit a frequency that even Cheyanne could hear in her head. She dropped to the floor, holding her head in her hands. In her mind, she could see Castiel being tortured by his angelic brethren. "Cheyanne! Are you okay?" Ariana asked in a panic, she was afraid her cousin might be going into labor. Ariana ran to get Raylene.

Raylene ran into the room and knelt down beside Cheyanne as best she could. Her expanding belly making a very difficult task. "Chey, are you all right?" Raylene asked, helping her best friend sit up. "I'm okay, it's just—Fuck! Hand me my phone." Cheyanne said as she slowly made her way to her feet. She immediately called Sam and Dean and told them where they might possibly find Castiel. "Are you sure? Did he call you?" Dean asked, his wife sounded like she was in pain. "Chey, what's wrong? Are you in labor?" He asked, pulling Baby over to the side of the road.

Raylene took her phone and explained to the guys what was happening. She explained that whatever was happening to Castiel, Cheyanne could feel it and see it. Another stab on the angel's brain had her friend doubled over as Sam and Dean raced to find Castiel.

Ephraim and Jonah kept inserting the long needles in Castiel's brain. It wasn't working like it should have. Something was wrong. Why was the electricity in the room crackling? Why was the warehouse shaking? They had never of such a thing. They chose to ignore all of these warnings and kept on with the needles in Cass' brain. The door to the warehouse twisted and flew open with a flash of bright light. Hannah, in a new vessel walked in. In the midst of the chaos caused by Metatron's last futile attempt to become God, she had taken over Heaven to help the angels.

"What is going on here? Who gave you orders to do this?" She asked in disbelief. She hadn't seen her friend since she had returned to Heaven. "We don't need permission. We were trying to find the answers you wanted." Jonah said with a sneer. "Not like this! I don't approve." Hannah said thoroughly disgusted with the men. "We don't need your permission or your approval!" Ephraim said, knocking her back with a well-placed punch. He knocked her to the ground and began kicking her in the ribs.

Castiel could do nothing but watch in horror at the fight taking place before him. He screamed when Ephraim ran an angel blade through Hannah's throat. Castiel somehow managed to break the shackles that bound him. He broke free and charged Ephraim. The force of the blow knocked Ephraim backwards, causing him to impale himself on the angel blade in his hands.

Jonah charged Castiel and a fight ensued. They were still fighting when Sam and Dean entered the warehouse. The sound of the angels fighting was loud enough to lead the brothers to them. Jonah had Castiel on the ground beating him senseless. He never saw Dean sneak up behind him and ram an angel blade clean through his skull. Castiel lay on the ground panting for breath. He looked up into the bottle green eyes of his best friend and tried to smile despite the excruciating pain he was in.

"Sammy, help me get Cass to his feet." Dean said as they both gently helped their friend to his feet. With each of them under each of the angel's arms, they carried Cass to the Impala. Dean took his jacket off and placed it under his friend's head and made him as comfortable as possible in the back seat. Dean drove back to the bunker and had Sam helped him carry the angel inside.

Cheyanne had them lay Castiel on his own and bed and quickly went to work. She set about using her powers to heal what wounds she could, the ones she couldn't use her powers on, she stitched. "Wow! You are so amazing!" Ariana said as Cheyanne concentrated on sewing up the worst of Castiel's wounds. "Well, I spent 6 years in nursing school—I better be awesome." Cheyanne said, never looking up from what she was doing. "You went to school forever—Bobby used to brag about you every chance he got. Hell still does—you're what? An RN?" Dean asked as he watched her work.

He stood in the doorway, propped against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. Cheyanne still didn't look up, but she smiled as she continued working on Castiel. "Okay, medically he is stitched up, now let's undo this spell before it kills him." She finally said as she set about helping her friend. Dean handed her the hex bag he had removed from the angel's trench coat. He also handed her his lighter. The sentiment was not lost on Cheyanne. Dean never let anyone ever borrow his lighter.

Cheyanne smiled up at him for a brief moment before she mixed up a few ingredients in a large silver bowl, threw the hex bag in it and then lit the entire bowl on fire and recited a Latin chant. The bowl erupted into flames then with a loud pop, the flames died down and purple smoke floated up towards the ceiling. A few moments later, Castiel opened his eyes. Ariana was relieved to see that they were no longer the red blood shot eyes of a predator, but the bedroom blue eyes of her angelic boyfriend.

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked into the room. He walked up to Cheyanne and wrapped an arm around her. Cass tried to sit up in bed but winced when he felt some of his stitches pull. "Careful buddy, I know from experience that my wife's stitches pull." Dean said as he laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "That's because she's damn good at sewing us up." Raylene said as she walked up behind Dean. "That's because you assholes give me plenty of practice!" Cheyanne said as she finished the last stitch. She snipped the thread and then tied it off. She double checked all the stitches, then smiled up at Cass. "I'm leaving you in Ari's care. If you start running fever or any of your sutures feel hot to the touch or start oozing yuck—you come to me pronto! I'm leaving these pain pills on the nightstand." Cheyanne said, having already changed into full no nonsense nurse mode.

Dean watched her and thought just how good she was at being a nurse. He wondered if she ever missed working at the hospital. She truly was born to take care of people. She was damn good at taking care of all of them. Dean watched his wife continue to take care of his best friend. How many times over the years had she sewn up his wounds? How many times had her small frame popped his dislocated shoulders back into place? Over and over again, she never ceased to amaze him.

Cheyanne gave Ariana and Castiel a few more instructions, then she turned around and ushered everyone out of the room. "We can visit with Cass tomorrow—right now both he and Ari need some privacy." She said practically shoving Dean out the door. "Cheyanne…" Cass said as she was about to walk out the door behind her husband. "What? Do you need anything sweetie?" She asked as Dean took her hand through the door.

Castiel saw his friend take her hand and he smiled. "Just wanted to say thank you for—everything." He said as he tried to make himself comfortable on the bed. "Anytime Cass, you know that." Cheyanne said with a smile as she walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Dean smiled down at her as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Winchester. Why are you holding my hand?" Cheyanne asked with a giggle. Dean stopped in his tracks and pulled her to him. He kissed her long and hard. Dean lead her to her room and backed her against the while he began kissing her again. "Wow! Not that I'm complaining but what's with you?" Cheyanne asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You never cease to amaze me baby. You just stitched up Cass, and got rid of a spell and you never batted an eye. You take care of everyone in this place and you never complain—and I will never understand why you love me like you do because I sure as hell don't deserve it! But yet, you take everything in stride and you are always by my side. I love you so damn much Cheyanne." Dean said looking down in eyes that were the same bottle green as his own.

Cheyanne smiled up into her husband's eyes. "Dean, I take care of my family. I'm also a nurse so not helping Cass was never an option. The watch dog spell needed to be gone—I'm just me. I am not as special as you seem to think I am. Dean, I would never ask you to be anything other than you. I love you—all of you. I may not agree with everything you do or say but I always love you." Cheyanne said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Cheyanne, would you just take a compliment? You are awesome—don't argue with your husband. I think that's even a rule somewhere isn't it?" Dean teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Mmmmmm, probably but not in any of my spell books or witchy journals." She teased between kisses. Dean smiled at her as he ran his hands up under her t-shirt. He just wanted to feel her warm skin under his work callused hands. He didn't stop there. He undid the hooks on her bra, then slid his hands around to the front. He smiled down at her as he pulled her shirt off over her head.

Cheyanne never took her eyes off him as she slid her bra straps down her shoulders and threw her bra over on the floor. She helped Dean out of his shirt, then began unbuckling his belt. "The doctor said we're okay to do this right?" He asked in his gravelly, need filled voice. He wanted to make love to her so bad right now but not if it would harm her or the baby. "Yes baby, all systems are go." Cheyanne said as she continued to undo his belt. Her voice filled with the same need as his. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his rock hard cock.

"Fuck. Cheyanne. Yes." Dean said through his teeth as she got down on her knees—which was kind of hard since she was nearly 9 months pregnant—and took his cock in her mouth. She wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs and held him while she sucked. He almost came when she started humming around his erection. He felt her take him to the back of her throat and relax her muscles.

Dean was impressed. Cheyanne had been sucking his dick since they were teenagers and he always loved it but evidently she had been getting pointers from somewhere. He reached down and corded his fingers through her long hair. He thrust into her mouth deeper as he griped her hair tighter. Cheyanne moaned around him, almost causing him to cum right them. He knew she was already wet and ready for him. He knew she loved foreplay so he would tease her as long as she could take it.

Dean could feel his orgasm building, but he didn't want to cum just yet. "Baby, if you don't stop—I won't be able to finish you." He panted as he lovingly stroked her cheek. She stopped and pulled off his cock with a loud "pop." "Good girl." He said as he pulled her up to her feet. He kissed her as he walked her back towards the bed and gently laid her down. He loved tasting himself on her lips and tongue.

Dean knelt over Cheyanne as he laid her back on the bed. "Oh god baby. Do you know what you do to me?" He asked as he unbuttoned her jeans and panties down her body. "So beautiful." He murmured as he crawled his way back up her body. Dean smiled when he noticed Cheyanne blushed at his compliment. He kissed her as he played with her breasts, taking a nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Cheyanne gasped as Dean gave her nipple a tug, then began sucking on it. She arched her back into him and moaned. He gave her a naughty grin as he kissed his way down her body. Dean found her clit and began licking and sucking. "Oh, Dean. Fuck. Yes!" Cheyanne moaned as she looped her legs over his shoulders. Dean gripped the back of her thighs as he began fucking her with his tongue. "Oh god baby!" Cheyanne gasped when Dean began using his fingers along with his tongue.

Cheyanne looked down to see Dean looking up at her over her belly. His eyes glazed over with need. She knew her own eyes mirrored his. Over and over again, he brought her over the edge into full blown ecstasy. Dean had to wrap his hand around the base of his cock to keep from cumming while he watched her fall apart under his tongue.

He kissed his way back up her body and kissed her. Cheyanne loved tasting herself all on his lips and in his mouth. She licked all of her juices out of his mouth. "God baby, you taste so sweet." Dean murmured as he spread her legs. He held his cock as he slid it into her hot wet pussy. She gasped at his girth. Cheyanne had to admit, her husband was hung and it never ceased to amaze her.

Dean thrust deep and hard into his wife's yielding body. She wrapped her legs around him and rode him. She met him thrust for thrust and fucked him back just as hard. "Oh baby." Dean whispered in her ear. "So fucking hot for me girl." He said, emphasizing each word with a thrust. "Dean! Oh God, harder. Deeper. Faster." Cheyanne panted and moaned.

Dean looped her legs over his shoulder and he drove his cock deep into her body. He could tell when he hit Cheyanne's G-spot because she began making the squeaking noise he loved. Her toes curled and she arched into him, allowing him to plunge his cock even deeper into her pussy. "Fuck yes!" He growled. He could feel her biggest orgasm begin to build around him. He kept her legs on his shoulder as he bent down to kiss her. He could feel his own orgasm building as well. He felt her come apart around his cock so he thrust into her one final time. He growled and bit her shoulder as he came, filling her up with his hot cum.

Dean stayed in Cheyanne for a few minutes as her body continued to milk every drop of cum from his cock. Finally, he gently eased out of her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love Chey." He said as he kissed the spot just behind her ear. "Mmmmmm. Love you too Dean." She mumbled, her voice suddenly heavy with sleep. Dean smiled. He was usually the one to fall asleep first after sex. Cheyanne snuggled into her husband's chest and arms and sighed a heavy, contented smile.

Dean didn't know how long he had slept when he was woke up by a knock at Cheyanne's bedroom door. "Dean?" Sam said in a half whisper. "Yea, hang on Sammy." Dean said quietly as he gently slid his arms out from under Cheyanne. He pulled on his jeans and shirt, then answered the door. He stepped out into the hall. "What?" He asked as he ran a hand down his face.

"Dad and Bobby just called. This whole thing with Cheyanne's coven is getting way outta hand with a few hunters. Dean, Cheyanne's coven in in trouble." Sam said looking at his brother. Dean began to pace. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said, fighting the urge to put his fist through the concrete walls of the bunker. "Sammy, I'm telling you when we find Rowena…" He said as he walked to his room and grabbed his phone. "I know Dean—I feel the same way." Sam said as he watched his brother dial the phone.

Cheyanne was sleeping pretty damn good for a change when her phone rang. "Fuck off." She mumbled in her sleep, trying to ignore her ringing cell phone. Her phone continued to ring. Whoever it was kept calling back. She recognized Crowley's number. "You better be dead because if not you're gonna be!" She said, still half asleep. No matter how much she wanted to get to know her biological father, him calling her was never a good thing. "Ah, Glenda! So good to hear your voice! Was beginning to think you had forgotten your dear old dad!" Crowley snarked.

Crowley was filling Cheyanne on the latest information he had about Rowena's whereabouts. Cheyanne only half heard him but she was already moving around her bedroom pulling on clothes. She quickly found a comfy maternity dress and pulled it over her head, then she went to the great room and sat down at her desk. Dean watched her as she quickly wrote down some information that Crowley gave her and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he walked over to her desk and sat down on the edge. Cheyanne sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Crowley. He was giving some information about Rowena's whereabouts and the latest demon bullshit. I seriously don't know why he suddenly has a stick up his ass about you two but something is up." Cheyanne said as she reached up and placed a hand on Dean's thigh. She smiled up at him.

Dean took her hand in his and gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Hey, don't worry Dean. Everything will be okay. We have the book and the codex locked away. And I am doing great—in a few days or so we will be too busy with three kids we won't have time to worry." Cheyanne said quietly, trying to soothe Dean's worries and fears. "Cheyanne, worrying is kind of what I do." Dean said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Cheyanne laughed.

"I promise I will wait until our princess gets here before using my powers. I'm still kind of exhausted from healing Cass—and our love making Olympics earlier didn't help them any either." She teased as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "Mmmmmm. Round two?" Dean teased as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love it when my good man is such a bad boy." She teased as she pressed her forehead to his lips.

Dean kissed his wife's forehead and held her close. He loved holding her like this. "Dean Winchester, have I told you lately just how lucky I am to have you?" Cheyanne said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Many time, but I still love hearing it. Here I thought I was the lucky one and you were the crazy one." Dean teased as he kissed that spot behind her ear. Cheyanne chuckled but didn't move, she just wrapped her arms tighter around her husband. "I love you, Dean. So very much." She said with a sigh as she inhaled his scent.

"Love you too, Chey." Dean said as he sat there on the edge of her desk, making no effort to move. He would always love her, hold her like this, and protect her as long as he could. They both jumped when the coffee cup that held her pens slid across the desk and flew to the floor. It shattered as soon as it hit the floor. Cheyanne and Dean looked at each other. "What the hell? Neither one of us was nowhere near that cup!" Dean said as jumped up.

Suddenly, Cheyanne felt a sharp pain shoot through her belly. She doubled over, gasping for breath. "Cheyanne! What's wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me!" Dean said as he grabbed her and helped her sit down in her chair. "The baby—I don't know." Cheyanne gasped, trying to breathe through the pain. The whole room sparked and crackled with electricity and the lights flickered. Sam came running into the great room. "What the hell is going on?" He said when he saw Dean hovering over Cheyanne.

"A cup flew off the desk, then Cheyanne started having pains, then the lights flickered…" Dean said as he looked up at Sam. Cheyanne let out a deep breath as she sat up in her chair. "Oh my god that hurt like a son of a bitch." She said, trying to laugh it off. She looked up at her husband and brother-in-law. She knew they were just as worried as what just happened as she was. "You think the baby?" Sam asked as he walked over to Dean and Cheyanne. "Of course not, she's not even born yet." Dean said in disbelief. "Actually, Sam has a point. Olivette was telling me this might happen. The children of an Oracle could possibly be born with powers—especially her daughters. Sons' powers can be dormant for years or they may manifest themselves in other ways." Cheyanne said as she finally felt like standing up.

"You mean, the baby has powers—before she's even out of the womb?" Sam asked in amazement. "It's quite possible, I have been feeling somethings from the baby the whole time." Castiel said as he came into the room wrapped in a blanket. "When were you going to tell us any of this?" Dean asked, running his hands through his hair. Having kids with powers kind of added a new worry to his life. It was one thing to be married to an Oracle but now his kids had powers too?

"Dean! Calm down—we can teach the kids when and how to use their powers, it's no big deal." Cheyanne said as she walked over to him. "Chey, I just want them to have a normal life—as far away from any of this as we can possibly get them." He said with a sigh. "Well we already have a stable home for them here—they will never know the life of moving around so much like we did." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I guess I am getting ahead of myself." Dean said with a laugh as he bent down to kiss her.

Pretty soon it was Halloween once again. Sam and Dean took the twins trick-or-treating while Cheyanne stayed home and began getting things ready to celebrate Samhain. She had learned from Olivette that it was a really important holiday for witches and when the veil between the worlds was at its thinnest. Dean and Sam were well prepared in case anything decided to show up while they were out with the boys. "Oh my god, Chey. The food smells amazing!" Raylene said as she walked into the kitchen.

Cheyanne smiled as she put dinner in the over. While dinner was cooking, she got Raylene help her set up her altar in the great room for the Samhain celebration. "Thank you! I have been working on it all day. My ankles are already swollen." Cheyanne said with a laugh. "Mine too." Raylene said. She was due anytime now just like Cheyanne. Sam and Dean had a bet going over which of their wives would have their baby first.

A little while later, Cheyanne was sitting dinner on the table in the great room as Sam and Dean returned with the twins. Little Sam and Dean were dressed exactly like their dad and uncle. They ran straight to their mom to show her their giant bags full of candy. "Here you go mom." Little Dean said as he handed Cheyanne a Snickers bar. "Oh my favorite!" She said as she kissed the top of his head. She smiled and praised little Sammy too when he handed her the same kind of chocolate bar.

"Hey! That's why you ankle biters wouldn't share!" Dean teased as he swooped his sons up in his arms and proceeded to wrestle with him. Cheyanne smiled as the room was filled with the sounds of her husband's and sons' laughter. "Mommy says little sister loves Snickers." Little Dean said between giggles. Dean flipped both boys upside down and were carrying them by their ankles over to their mother. Both boys loved when their dad carried them like this and Cheyanne knew he had a firm grip on them.

"Will you take them to go get washed up? I want this meal to be a family thing, then they can each have one piece of candy before bed." Cheyanne said with a smile. "Come on boys, you heard your mother!" Dean said as they head off to the shower room. Sam laughed when all three of them came back a few minutes later with clean hands. They twins had out grown their high chairs and now sat at booster seats in real chairs at the table.

They had just sat down to eat and Cheyanne had just begun to explain why Samhain was important when Raylene felt a sharp pain rip through her body. She dropped her fork and doubled over. Sam reached out and caught her before she fell out of her chair. "Ray, what is it?" Sam asked worried. "I think, the baby is trying to make an entrance." Raylene said as another contraction hit her.

"Really?" Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne all asked at the same time. "You two get her to the hospital—I'll say here and watch the boys." Dean said as he threw Baby's keys to Cheyanne. He winked at her as he helped Sam get Raylene to the car. "I'll meet you there—I promise!" Dean answered Sam's questioning look as he helped all of them into the Impala. "Thanks! You need to be there too, Uncle Dean." Sam teased as he started the engine.

Dean went into the house, got the twins fed, cleaned up and in bed. He went to Castiel and Ariana's room and asked them to watch the twins. Ariana assured him that she could. Dean hugged the girl and then he grabbed the keys to Cheyanne's truck. Cheyanne had given her truck to Sam but they still called it hers and she still drove it from time to time.

He parked the truck and went into the hospital. He found Cheyanne waiting for him near the delivery room door. She still had friends that worked at the hospital so she could still call in a few favors. She smiled up at Dean as he walked through the double doors of the maternity ward. "Oh there he is!" Reba, one of Cheyanne's nurse friends said loudly when she saw Dean. He smiled and gave the short, plump, woman a hug. "Reba! Long time no see!" He said with a laugh.

"Do you and your brother do everything together? Both of your wives pregnant at the same time and do at the same time?" Reba said as she playfully smacked Dean upside the back of the head. "How old are the twins now?" Reba asked Cheyanne. "They are a year and a half." Cheyanne said with a laugh as the older black woman smacked Dean again.

Reba was laughing as she led Cheyanne and Dean into the labor and delivery room where Raylene and Sam were waiting. Cheyanne laughed when she saw her best friend laying in the bed and hooked up to a fetal heart monitor. The doctors had already given her an epidural. "Hey sweetie!" Cheyanne said as she walked over and gave Raylene a hug.

Dean gave Sam a hug. "Sorry about the backseat—my water broke on the way here." Raylene said with a laugh. She was feeling really good on the epidural. "It's okay, I'll scrub it out with Sam's toothbrush later." Dean said with a laugh. They laughed and joked and did everything to keep Raylene's spirits up until Dr. Jeffers came in and told them it was time for Raylene to push.

Reba ushered Dean and Cheyanne out to the waiting room, and then came back in to assist the doctor as he delivered the newest Winchester. Sam coached his wife through the delivery. He helped her to remember to breathe when she needed to and to rest in between pushes. Shortly before midnight, Sam and Raylene's son made his grand entrance into the world.

"Guys, Ray and I would like you to meet our son, Robert Johnathan Dean Winchester." Sam said as he carried the baby into the waiting room and introduced him to his proud Aunt and Uncle. "Hey there slugger." Dean said to his nephew as Sam placed the baby in his arms. Dean held the baby in his arms for a few minutes, then handed him over to Cheyanne. She smiled as she kissed the baby's tiny forehead.

Dean smiled at Cheyanne. He recognized that kiss from when she had the twins. He knew that the kiss was not only a sign of love from their proud aunt, but it provided the newborn with protection from her too. "Little Bobby—just don't be grumpy and start smelling like Old Spice and Whiskey just yet." Cheyanne said with a laugh. "We so have to go get him a baseball cap now." Dean teased as he suddenly had a mental image of baby Bobby burned into his brain.

Sam laughed as they handed him back his son. Dean gave his brother a hug as Cheyanne went to congratulate Raylene. Raylene smiled when she saw Cheyanne walk into the room. "Isn't he handsome?" Raylene asked her best friend with pride. "Yea and the baby's cute too." Cheyanne teased as she hugged Raylene. "I knew that was coming." Raylene said dryly.

They laughed and talked for a few more minutes. When Sam walked back in the room, Cheyanne gave him a hug and congratulated him too on the birth of his son. "Dean and I are going to go back in the truck, you two have Baby if you need her. I will see you two tomorrow." Cheyanne said with a smile. "You ever notice how Cheyanne and Dean hover over us like a couple of worried parents?" Raylene asked as she began to nurse little Bobby. "They have been doing our whole lives—at least mine." Sam said with a laugh.

Dean helped Cheyanne into the truck and then he climbed in and started it up. Cheyanne scooted over beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Exciting night huh?" Dean asked as Cheyanne stifled a yawn. "You could say that. Not every day I welcome my nephew into the world." She said with a laugh. "I can't wait to welcome our daughter." Dean said as he dropped his arm down to rub Cheyanne's belly. Truth be told, Chey was extremely tired of being pregnant and was more than ready to get it over with.

They arrived back at the bunker and were bombarded by questions from an over excited Ariana. Dean bit back a laugh as the girl continued to bounce and ask questions about the new baby. Cheyanne texted her and Castiel pictures of little Bobby.


End file.
